A known weather station is from the company Reinhardt System- und Messelectronic GmbH, Bergstr. 33, 86911 Diessen-Obermühlhausen, Germany and has the product name “MWS 5 MV”. See, for example, http://www.reinhardt-testsystem.de/ENEUPRO.HTM. The unit measures temperature, relative humidity, barometric air pressure, wind speed and wind direction and transfers this data as serial ASCII-data to a connected Laptop or PC or stores the data internally in a data logger memory. The weather station is mounted on a 1″ water pipe or on a tripod. With the optional GPS-module, the time axis data in the data logger can be synchronized to the exact time, height, and geographical position. The memory capacity is 12 days if the data is recorded in 10 minutes intervals.
DE 198 01 688 A1 discloses a system according to which a radio signal converter receives a timing signal from a timing signal sender and sends an appropriate signal at another frequency to a timer which is located within a closed building. The frequency is selected such that this signal as opposed to the original timing signal can penetrate the building so that the timer can always be synchronized. Such an arrangement has multiple individual components. This system has a problem in that there are many places on the planet where there is no receiving for a timing signal that can be received outside a building. Insofar as a timing signal can be received, a device is required which can be adjusted to individual specific features of the timing signal in a specific momentary location area.
Generally known is a home weather station with an exterior sensor as external measurement mechanism for the measurement of or alternatively recording of weather data in the exterior ambient area of a building. By means of a transmission mechanism which is combined with a measurement mechanism, the weather data are transmitted into the building and are there received by an internal receiving mechanism. This weather data transmission is by radio signal in an appropriate data format to the receiving mechanism as an element of the home weather station which is located inside a building. The weather station comprises a display mechanism as a reproduction mechanism combined with a receiving mechanism for the optical reproduction of weather data within a building.
Devices exist for manually adjusting the time zone within a particular device. However, there is not currently known a device with can automatically adjust for time zones while receiving a wide area network signal. Ideally, a radio controlled clock or weather stations should automatically adjust for different time zones regardless of where the clock is sold in the country or world.